Like 50 Shades of Grey - But in Color
by MamaOwl
Summary: One Shot; For a friend. "It seemed like a win-win situation either way!" OCxCanon - Please be respectful to her character. Enjoy! Characters and Images belong to rightful owners; I only own the story/idea/writing.


**This is not meant for people under the age restriction of 18; However, if you wish to view it, take care in doing so. (Mature filters only do so much - that's what parental guidance is for!)**

**- It holds extreme sexual scenes.**  
**- Language**

**Thank you and Enjoy; You have been warned!**

** OC (Hajra Savora) x Canon (Kakashi Hatake)**  
** Naruto**  
** Lemon / SLIGHT! Comedy **

* * *

It wasn't often that Hajra felt the need to inspect people, but there does come a time in every girl's life that they become so curious that they must adventure and experience all life has to offer – this, in her case, was that of the interesting subject Kakashi Hatake. She was vaguely curious on what was behind that mask of his; plump lips, supple for kissing - or perhaps a mischievous smile that was only expressed in the dark? She wasn't naughty, or dirty, or looking for a one night stand; she merely just wanted a simple lesson of wooing. She met Kakashi way back when he brought his students in for the Chunin exams in Konoha; instantly, she adored his laid back attitude and mysterious gestures.

She was currently out in the wilderness, minding nothing but her own, when she did come across his lazy self in a tree. Being friendly, she gave a curt wave and remained silent, beginning to walk past him. However, Kakashi dropping out of the tree and stopping her wasn't on her agenda. "A-ah, Hatake-Sempai…"

He gave, what she assumed to be, a grin and a small salute. "I saw you wandering past me and just had to strike up the chance to talk to you, Hajra-San; it's been quite a while since we last spoke, how have you been?" Hajra blushed a bit – the thoughts of the morning came back to her and made her fluster. She didn't want to speak in fear of squeaking. "Oh, I'm fine – I've been fine, err, well… You know, just training a lot and trying to improve techniques. I'm off to practice in the far field actually. Are you having a day off?"

Kakashi brought his hand to his neck and rubbed with a slightly nervous chuckle, "Not entirely. I'm training some students; I'm just making them work for a while before I actually get to work." Hajra looked a bit disheartened, "Oh? I was going to offer for you to join me. I could use the sparring partner, ha-ha." Kakashi perked up at the offer, "Well, I don't see why I can't schedule a typical lesson between the two of us late on though. Though, a battle might seem a tad much after us not seeing each other for so long. Maybe a dinner instead," He offered casually, "Would be more appropriate for old friends?"

Hajra tilted her head curiously, "Are you offering to take me out on a date, Kakashi-Sempai?" She didn't seem to want to beat around the bush with him! If he wanted a date, so be it – she'd gladly offer a night in return. Kakashi merely laughed at her words, "Ahaha, I guess you could call it that. I certainly would be honored if you did join me on a date." Hajra managed a small grin, "I'd be honored if you allowed me to."

And so he did.

It was later that week that they got back together – meeting up at a local ramen shop on a Friday night about 7 or so. They began to talk about how long it'd been since they got a real break and how life had been treating them. Through the entire thing, she did not once see his mouth. Even when they ate, he kept his head averted. It wasn't like she minded at all; it was none of her business on what he did. But she couldn't help but want to know what was so important that he had to keep hidden.

"Kakashi-Sempai, can I ask you something?" She began – only to be silenced by a single finger to her lips. "Can I ask you something in return?" he inquired, obviously hinting to play a game with the girl. Hajra smiled, "Of course." He gave her a gesture to continue her question, to which she complied. "Might I ask why you're so avoidant on showing your face?" Kakashi stayed quiet a moment, before responding with a question. "If I show you, will you come back to my apartment?"

A simple nod was all Hajra could muster – after all, the secret she was dying to know was going to be revealed, she couldn't even think of passing up the offer!

Not a single dirty thought crossed her mind – that was until her back hit the wall of Kakashi's apartment hallway. Startled, she placed her hands against his chest in attempts to ask him why he was so forceful and what she'd done to start it. He covered her mouth with his hand and used his other to grip the hem of his mask, tugging it down. Hajra's eyes widened; he wasn't kidding when he offered! Perhaps he just didn't want to spill the secret in public – that had to be it.

But her judgment was soon swayed when he placed his newly visible lips to hers in a passionate interlock. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut – why would she kiss him with her eyes open? She simply knew why he kept those glorious puckered lines concealed – if he didn't all the girls would kiss him and he'd never get anything done!

He let his hand trail to her breast, mushing it against his palm in a delicate manner. Hajra's eyes opened rather quickly, what was he doing?! He leaned his head against hers, pulling their lips away from one another. "You don't mind do you?" Hajra looked at him with a slightly parted mouth. "I-I…" She began, but she simply couldn't respond! She wanted to be with him – ever since she first saw him, she'd been plagued with childlike curiosity. She never once thought she'd be in his hallway, or eat dinner with him, or even so much as have him glance at her.

It sounded like a cliché love story; but sometimes, life does happen the way it happens in movies. It's too good to be true – usually, it is. But, this time, Hajra believed that it happened for a reason. A reason unknown to her, of course – but still; she nodded in hesitation and then closed her eyes. Accepting his offer and allowing him access to her most sacred parts and mindset.

Kakashi gave a soft chuckle at this – just like one of his books, she'd submitted so tenderly to naughty intentions. He was drawn to her – he'd not deny that. Whether they'd actually have a relationship afterwards, that wasn't necessarily guaranteed.

His free hand trailed down under her skirt, easily gripping the hem of her panties and tugging them down. Hajra's whimpers were music to his ears – she knew his face now, there wasn't any turning back; one, she needed to be punished for viewing it, and two – he needed payment for doing so.

He ran his finger over her exposed lower lips, eager to get to the good parts just like in his new novels. He slipped a finger inside her folds, feeling the seeping warmth that took it in. He wedged two fingers inside her warmth, surprised at first, she was so tight and dripping wet already – she was a virgin and she was acting so calmly.

There was no need to rush, but he needed her. The bulge in his pants was evidence enough that he needed a desperate release. There was no telling when the last time he actually got laid was. Though she was holding certain purity, he needed her. He easily undid his pants and unleashed his upright member. She whimpered when he revoked his fingers from inside her hole and pushed her folds open and slid his tip inside her clenching walls.

She let out a slightly pained yelp, her clutch tightening on his shoulders as he made his way inside her inner canals. Her pain continued as his thick meat pushed forward, and eventually shattering her virgin barrier. Her squeaks subsided when she became adjusted to his size and caressing. Kakashi pulled the girl to him and lifted her up and pushing her against the wall for support. He placed his hands on her bottom and leaned in close, kissing her passionately.

His hips began to move slightly, making the girl moan with anticipation. He felt damn good sliding in and out of her rosy, clasping walls. His member slid in and out of her, the friction was tight and demanding between them as they kissed and rocked their hips in tune with one another. Kakashi panted softly into her ear, whispering sweet, copyrighted words from the books he indulged himself in. What would she know? They were gentle enough and she was a woman.

He felt a build up against his tip and throbbing stick, he bit his perfect lips before jerking his hips in a faster and more hurried pace. Hajra's moans and whimpering got louder as her wet cave clutched onto him more and more until her end neared and she let herself explode against his still moving cock. He came only after her most intimate juices spilled over his rod, he pulled out just in time to have it spew onto the floor and wall behind her in a messy scene.

He panted a bit before looking up at her with a slight smirk. "He-he, don't tell anyone?" He seemed to try to make light of the breath taken girl before him. The girl caught her breath before leaning over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck while running her lips against his ear. "Only on two agreements," she started with a smile. "One, this won't be a one night stand."

"Two… Don't ever use the intro of Chapter 3 of Ecchi Ecchi Paradise 4 while we're going down on each other again."

Kakashi didn't know which surprised him more; the fact she wanted to do this more often - or the once-virgin read his favorite dirty books.

_It seemed like a win-win situation either way!_


End file.
